


Mindless

by Brokenanathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Sad, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, quick-read, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Josh wants to fucking die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning my frens

He has hatched a plan.

A plan that will work, there was no way it could fail. 

Despite never leaving his house alone, he was planning to run away at 5 in the morning, take a bus, cut his arms on the bus, take a whole load of pills as soon as he got of the bus then jump of a bridge.

It had to work.

It will work.

He can't live like this anymore.

The sadness stabbed him into his chest and anxiety twisted the knife.

This world was such a horrible, horrible place and he believed it would be a little less horrible without him.


End file.
